Hetalia Axis Powers: The return of Holy Rome?
by vampyrewolf125
Summary: Everyone has there theories about Italy and Holy Rome. and like others i think that Germany is Holy Rome. This is my idea on how they would be reunited.


__**(_this idea came to me while watching some videos on youtube i hope you enjoy_)**

It was a normal day, Germany was busy cleaning around the house as he normally did on a quiet day. He would occasionally look out the window to make sure Italy didn't go wondering off like he always does. Italy was sitting on the grass playing with a random cat he had found. Germany sighed and shook his head a small smile playing on his lips as he continued cleaning.

After awhile he would hear someone walk over and he looked seeing it was only Austria he continued cleaning paying no attention to him.

"Germany I need to speak with you." He said calmly watching Germany clean. Not really caring what Austria had to say he didn't turn to him instead he continued scrubbing the counters as he made his way around the kitchen.

"well? what do you want" he said as he finally stopped to look at Austria, he was irritated that he was just standing there staring at him. Austria gave a sigh then walked up to him, knowing Germany didn't want a long conversation he got to the point.

"Tell me Germany, have you heard of the Holy Roman Empire" he asked watching Germany's face carefully. Germany looked at him for a second then turned around as he started dusting now.

"Of course I heard of him, who hasn't" he said moving to polishing some glass now. After a moment he sighed and looked to Austria still standing there. "Why are you asking me this anyway.." he finally said as Austria sighed walking closer.

"For awhile I have had my suspicions about something..." He stopped for a moment and cleared his glasses and placed them back on his face and looked at him. "After doing a few things I think my suspicions are to be true." He moved close to Germany now as Germany moved back a bit being Austria was getting to close.

"well? spit it out what is it that you found out" Germany said getting impatient with Austria now.

Knowing there is no turning back now he gave a sigh and looked at him "Germany.. you.. you are Holy Rome arnt you..." Germany stopped for a second closed his eyes then opened them again.

"So what if I was, that's ancient history now" he said not phased by his question. A small smile formed at Austria's lips.

"As I suspected... you lost your memory during the war, you... have forgotten everything" Austria's smile soon turned to a small frown as Germany just looked at him as he rubbed his head.

"yeah... I got injured during the war and could not remember what happened, after that the Empire broke apart and I became Germany.. but why does this concern you." He wanted to know now, why Austria was so interested in his past life as Holy Rome. After a moment Austria turned around.

"Follow me..." without another word he walked into the living room. Germany sighed but he set down his rag and followed him. in the living room sitting on the chair was Hungary, she was looking at a painting when she looked up and smiled at Germany.

"Hello Mr. Germany" she said setting the picture to the side for a moment. Germany just looked at them.

"Ok, I'm here, now tell me what is going on" Germany was getting frustrated now as he watched Austria and Hungary look at each other. Austria picked up the Frame with the painting in it gently and showed it to Germany. The picture was of what looked like a girl sleeping on a chair wearing a green dress, an apron and had brown hair.

"Germany, do you remember this picture" Austria said watching Germany's face carefully. His face didn't really change as he looked at it.

"so your going through my things now..." he said blatantly kind of ignoring the picture as he saw Austria getting frustrated.

"Answer the question Germany..." he said getting the painting now closer to him as Germany backed up. he gave a sigh.

"I do not, all I remember when I woke up I found that picture along with a broom, I didn't know what it was for but I didn't feel like throwing them away knowing they had to be there for a reason. I just put them in a closet and didn't think about them" He said hoping that would be the last of Austria's questions. Hungary's usually happy face saddened as he looked at Germany. she stood up and walked over to him

"Please Mr. Germany.. you must remember" she said gently. Germany looked to her noticing her eyes were sad. he sighed and rubbed his head looking at the picture again. He closed his eyes trying to remember his time as Holy Rome.

Small images filled his mind of a small girl who he remembered slightly. he remembered he had a crush on her and that she might have liked him as well. He could see the girl, and hear her voice in his mind, but.. he could not remember her name. He sat down for a moment holding his head trying to remember. Hungary gave a smile watching him knowing he was now trying hard to remember what he had forgotten long ago.

For awhile what seemed like a long time he stared at the painting, emotions that he thought were buried deep were rising up. He shook his head as he looked to Hungary who was sitting there with him. "Please tell me.. what is her name" Germany asked, it was eating away at him now, that he could not remember no matter how hard he tried. Hungary gave a smile.

"I cannot tell you that, you have to remember Mr. Germany" Germany gave a sigh as he looked to the push broom and picked it up. It was really old but still in good shape even after all this time. After a moment Italy came prancing in running into the kitchen.

"Imma grab some food for the kitty I found k Germany." Without waiting for a response he grabbed some wurst and ran back outside. Germany sighed rubbing his head.

"That Italy..." all of a sudden he opened his eyes as they went wide. Hungary looked at him hopeful that he remembered. Germany picked up the painting again looking at it closely and touched it "I... Italy.." he shook his head and looked to Hungary seeing a big smile on her face. Austria stood up and walked over.

"You remember now don't you..." he said watching Germany. a look of shock was stuck on Germany's face as he continued looking at the picture. he touched his face and looked down seeing... tears. He was crying, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried. He closed his eyes as he held the painting and the broom.

"I.. I remember now.. it.. it was Italy." He shook his head almost in disbelief, he stood up and looked to both Hungary and Austria. "H... he has been.. waiting.. all this time" he asked but not as a question, because he knew this to be true. Italy has been waiting all this time for his return and never forgot about him. more tears fell as he smiled "that idiot.." He shook his head place the painting down and grabbed the broom. "I will... be right back." he wiped the tears from his eyes not wanting to worry Italy and he walked out.

Austria gave a sigh and sat down, Hungary looked to him "do you think, it will work out" she asked worried about them. Austria gave a chuckle and looked at her.

"I'm sure it will do not worry so much about them, there not, kids anymore."

Germany had finally made it to where Italy was at. He watched for a moment as Italy was playing with a cat. After a few minutes he walked up trying to keep his composure the broom behind his back. "I.. Italy, may I... speak with you.. for a moment." He said a little nervously but tried not to show it. Italy turned around and noticed right away that something was a little strange with Germany. He set the cat down and he stood.

"Of course Germany, you look sad what is wrong" he asked worried about him as he got closer Germany closed his eyes and took a step forward and looked at Italy.

"Italy.. I think.. I should be.. returning this to you" Italy looked confused as Germany pulled out the small push broom. Italy opened his eyes for a moment as he took the broom. He stood there for a moment then looked to Germany who was, smiling. Germany was smiling at him. Italy shook his head as he was confused and a little happy.

"This.. this broom.." Italy continued just looking at it as tears filled his eyes. "Its my push broom.. I gave it to.." his eyes then went wide as he looked up to Germany still smiling at him. Italy got a little closer more tears falling he could not control it as he touched Germany's face. "Holy.. Rome..." He dropped the broom and hugged Germany tightly. His tears like a waterfall he continued hugging Germany not intending to let go. "You.. finally returned" he said through the tears as he looked up at him.

As he looked up Germany kissed the top of Italy's head gently and smiled. "yes.. I am back... I'm sorry for making you wait so long." Italy smiled brightly, he did not care how long it had been, he was so happy to see that Germany... Holy Rome was right here, this whole time. Italy jumped up happily turning towards the house.

"I have to go tell Ms. Hungary and Mr. Austria!" As he was starting to head towards the house he was stopped. He looked to see that Germany was hugging him from behind. Italy stood there for a moment and Germany put his face to Italy's ear and whispered.

"Thank you.." Italy looked confused as he looked at him

"Why are you thanking me Germany?" He asked curiously. Germany couldn't help but smile

"Thank you.. for never forgetting about me."

**(_thanks again for reading and would really love some feedback on this thank you_)**


End file.
